


what is simple in the moonlight by the morning never is

by asiacore, mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Binge Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacore/pseuds/asiacore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry drags niall all over the globe to take his mind off of shit back home and FEELINGS HAPPEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> so this all started via text and escalated until it became a _thing_ so naturally we had to write said thing and thus this fic was born. it is a wip but we've got a good chunk already written and we'll be posting every friday. asiacore writes niall's pov and mashton writes harry's unless chapter notes state otherwise.
> 
> title comes from the song lua by bright eyes

Niall isn’t surprised when he’s told that he’ll benched for the rest of the season. He knew this was coming, he’d predicted it the moment it happened. He knew when his team had _finally_ made it to the semi-finals after working so hard and then literally out of nowhere a player from the opposing team appeared and fouled him. One second Niall had a clear shot for the goal and the next he was spitting up dirt.

It hurt like hell. Worse than any pain Niall has ever felt in his life and he has an older brother and he used to have braces so his pain tolerance knows no bounds.

Thinking back though maybe it was the sound of his knee practically shattering that hurt worse than how it felt. Everything went numb almost automatically and all he could really do was lay there and focus on breathing.

Everything happened so quick after that, well mostly because he’d passed out. The stadium became eerily quiet give or take a few gasps. It was a kind of quiet that no one expects to take place in the middle of a football match  Niall did hear someone calling out his name though, but before he could even react his eyes drooped shut as he was being carried onto a stretcher.

He’d woken up in a hospital and would’ve ran for it if he wasn’t being weighted down by a full leg cast. Niall had a thing about hospitals where he just didn’t want to be in one unless completely necessary and this wasn’t that bad, was it? Harry was there, of course he was, and he hopped up from where he was slouched over in the bedside chair when he realized Niall was awake.

A doctor came in shortly after when Harry started screeching and told him everything would be alright. He wasn’t dead or anything though, so Niall pretty much already figured that much out on his own. But he figured it was all a part of the job and it was nice to hear anyway.

They finally let him go with Harry pushing him out in a wheelchair and scheduled him for physical therapy to get his leg back together in tip top shape. A car would come pick him up and take him back to the hospital every week for check ups to make sure his leg was healing and it was, _it really was._ But not fast enough, and not like it was supposed to.

When it came to his last week of therapy Niall was met with blinding truth. He didn’t want to hear it. He already knew what they’d say even as they said it and nodded solemnly before leaving. He walked out as swiftly as he could and caught the bus back to school instead of the pity car sat out front waiting for him and stormed all the way to the quad before flopping down face first into the grass and tried not to physically wince when he landed right on his knee.

It didn’t work though because he could practically feel everyone staring at him which led to him snapping at this exact moment.

“What?” his head snaps up when he says and everyone, except for maybe Louis seems to jump back a little.

Niall thinks he probably looks pathetic lying there in the grass hoping that the earth would just swallow him up so he won’t have to deal with what he knows is coming. It reminds him enough of the night he got his injury that he forces himself to sit up.

“Better now?” Louis asks, but isn’t paying much attention to him anymore anyway, steadily tapping away on his phone.

He looks around to see Liam and Harry giving each other identical worried glances while Zayn tries to act like he’s immersed into whatever it is he’s sketching this week when really Niall knows he’s just trying to avoid his gaze.

“Not really,” Niall says and it's not like he wants his sympathy. He doesn’t want any of their pity or anyone's for that matter because people feeling sorry for him won’t change a thing.

“So, what are you gonna do?” Liam asks sheepishly and Niall’s known him the longest. Why is he acting like this?

“Dunno,” Niall shrugs. “There’s not much I can do. I’m out for good.“ _Forever_ he wants to say because that’s it. He’ll never play football again. “Guess I’ve no choice but to go home, I reckon.”

“No!” Harry nearly shouts. “You can’t. I mean, isn’t there something else you can do?”

He’s explained this to them before when he first realized he’ll _never play_ _again_ and quite frankly he’s tired of this conversation. “I could only afford to go here because of my football scholarship. No more football means no more school for me.”

It figures this would happen to him, Niall thinks. No one in his family had ever graduated from Uni. Why did he even fancy the notion that he’d be the first?

“Nonsense,” Louis looks up and throws his phone down in the grass next to him. “We’ll figure something out. You’re not going anywhere.”

Niall can’t help but roll his eyes because what are they not understanding about there’s nothing he can do? “What do you suggest we do? Fundraise?”

“I can sell biscuits,” Harry chirps. “You love my biscuits everyone does.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a car wash,” Louis grins. “Five hot lads soaked in suds.”

“Louis please,” Zayn looks stricken.

“What?” Louis grins. “Surely your girlfriend would come ‘round and bring her whole crew. Eleanor and Danielle as well. We’d make a killing.”

“Actually,” Liam clears his throat. “Dani and I are no longer dating.”

“Oh dear,” Louis rolls his eyes, “did I forget to write in your off week on my calendar this month? I swear you two are—”

“Anyway, this isn’t about me. It’s about Niall and how terrible your idea is.” Liam evades Louis as he goes in for a nipple pinch. “I don’t want you to leave, Niall, so we have to think of a not stupid plan.”

“Like what Liam?” Louis quips. “Jog for charity? Not all of us have working knees or the stamina of a fucking greyhound, be more considerate.”

“There’s nothing any of you can do.” Niall shakes his head. “I might as well drop out this term, there’s no point in even taking finals now.”

“You can’t!” Harry shouts. “I mean, you have to at least finish this term.”

“There’s no point!” Niall throws his hands up in exasperation. He doesn’t want to deal with this anymore, he doesn’t want to talk about it. His knee is starting to throb and he needs his painkillers. Maybe if he goes back to his room now he can book a flight by tomorrow that’ll take him all the way back home.

He must’ve said that out loud because now everyone is staring at him.

“What?” Zayn asks. “So that’s it? You’re really just going to leave?”

“I might as well I mean—”

“If you say ‘there’s no point’ one more time I will personally reach over and strangle you to death.” Louis cuts him off. “You’re _not_ going anywhere.”

“Yes he is!” Harry stands, eyes sparkling with a sort of mischief only Louis could top. “We both are.”

“What?” Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Louis all say in unison.

“Niall and I are leaving. We’re going to go pack and be out by tomorrow.”

“But what about finals?” Liam asks.

“What about them?” Harry shrugs. “Who cares? What Niall needs is to get away and I am here to bring that to him.”

“What? No Harry you can’t just leave.” Niall stands too and winces again at the speed of hopping up so fast.

“I can and _we_ will.” Harry slings an arm around Niall’s shoulders grinning wildly. “We are going on holiday.”


	2. deux

It’s sometime after 2AM and Harry’s running around campus like a madman trying to find Niall. He wasn’t in his room, no one had seen him in hours, and he wasn’t answering his phone.

 After refusing to go on holiday with Harry and telling the boys a million and one times that he was fine and his knee was fine and everything was going to be _fine_ , he locked himself in his room to sleep for a few hours. The other boys dropped it and stopped bothering him, but Harry knew better. He knew Niall was far from fine. He would have followed him right then and continued pestering him until he admitted he was upset and lost and confused, but he had classes the rest of the day.

 It’s the last Friday before finals and the end of the term, so, naturally, everyone at the entire university was completely trashed at this point. Harry had attempted to ask a few of his friends if they had seen the blond boy anywhere, but it was useless. They were all too drunk to know anything. And with the way people had been shoving drinks at Harry left and right, it wouldn’t be long before he would forget, too.

 “Just relax and have some fun, Haz,” Louis slurs as he drapes his arm around Harry’s shoulders, “I’m sure Niall’s fine.”

 Harry sighs and is about to give in and have another drink when he suddenly realizes he knows exactly where Niall is. He mumbles a “Jesus Christ” under his breath before shrugging out of Lou’s grasp and sprinting out of the dorms.

 By the time Harry makes it to the quad, he’s gasping and wheezing trying to catch his breath and with the amount of alcohol he’s consumed, it’s a miracle he hasn’t passed out. He spots Niall in the middle of the field alone, beer in hand, kicking a football around. He’s about to tell him to knock it off so he didn’t injure himself further, but he hesitates. Instead he smiles to himself, admiring how comfortable Niall looks out there.

 He watches Niall for a few more minutes and is about to speak up when Niall trips and falls flat on his face, his beer flying ten feet in the air before shattering on the ground next to him. Harry runs across the field and grabs Niall under his arms, yanking him to his feet.

 “Jesus, Niall, are you alright?” He asks, stifling a laugh.

 “Yeah, yeah, fine,” He grumbles, a noticeable blush spreading across his face as he brushes off his jumper and his shorts, “Where the hell did you even come from? What are you doing down here?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

 Harry shrugs, “Looking for you. I’ve been trying to find you all night. You've not answered your phone.”

 “Why were you looking for me?”

 “Wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 Niall sighs and scrunches his nose at Harry, “How many times do I have to tell you all I’m fine before you believe me?” He asks, heading over to the bleachers to grab another beer from the pack he’d brought with him. He snaps two of them open and hands one to Harry before collapsing onto the stands.

Harry sits down next to him and takes a sip from his drink before looking over at Niall who apparently was not finished speaking, “I mean, yeah, I can never play football again because of this fucking knee and I’m gonna have to drop out and move back home and do nothing with my life except get some shitty job and-”

 Harry cuts him off, “Niall,” he says quietly, capping a hand on his shoulder.

 Niall takes a deep, shaky breath and looks over at Harry, “And I don’t know what to do.” He whispers before clearing his throat, “I mean, I’ve never wanted to do anything but play football and now I can’t.”

 Harry sighs, “I know. You’ll figure something out, mate.”

 Niall laughs dryly, “Will I?”

 Harry nods, “You could be an astronaut,” he grins and suddenly Niall’s cackling, head thrown back and eyes sealed shut.

 “You’re drunk. But that’s a real good plan, Harry,” He says once he’s calmed down.

 Harry shrugs, “In all seriousness, who knows? Maybe you could be a teacher or something.”

 Niall sighs, “I still can’t afford to go to classes without my scholarships.”

 “So you can take a year off, save up some money, take out some loans, and come back,” Harry suggests.

 Niall sighs again, shaking his head, “I don’t know. I can’t think about it right now. I haven’t even told my parents yet.”

 “I still think we should go on holiday for a few days. You know, clear your head. Figure things out. My parents have a house in Ibiza. We could go down there.”

 “Harry, I have no money. I can’t pay for a holiday right now,” Niall says, taking a sip of his beer.

 “Don’t worry about that, I can take care of all of it,” Harry says quietly.

 Niall rolls his eyes, “I can’t ask you to pay for me to go on holiday, Harry.”

 Harry smiles, resting his head on Niall’s shoulder, “You’re not asking, I’m offering.”

 “Still, Harry. That’s a lot to offer. And you can’t just leave right before finals.”

 “Sure I can,” Harry laughs.

 “No, you can’t, you idiot. Your parents would murder you.”

 “Please, Niall? I think we should do it.”

 Niall groans and looks down at Harry, who’s grinning like a cheshire cat, batting his eyelashes at Niall, “Fine. I’ll go with you,” Niall sighs.

 Harry throws his arms around Niall and sighs happily, “Good.”

 “But,” Niall continues.

 “What? No. No buts,” Harry whines.

 “I will only go with you if you stay and take your finals first.”

 Harry groans, “Niallllllllll.”

 Niall laughs, “It’s only another week, Harry.”

 “Fine,” Harry huffs, crossing his arms over his chest like a child before standing up and climbing off the bleachers, “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m tired. I should probably get to bed so I can study all weekend for these finals you’re making me take,” He paused to chug the rest of his beer, “You coming?” He asks, glancing back at Niall who’s still in the same spot.

 Niall reaches his hands out to Harry, “Help me up.”

 Harry rolls his eyes before pulling Niall out of his seat, “You’re gonna have to help me study so I can get done quick and plan our wonderful holiday,” Harry says as they head off the field.

 Niall laughs, “Yeah, like I know anything about any of the classes you’re taking.”

 “You don’t have to know anything, you just have to read me questions,” Harry grins before asking, “How’s your knee?”

 “Harry, if you keep asking me about my damn knee, I’m going to kick you and you can forget about this plan of yours. I’ll go straight home and you can go to Ibiza by yourself,” Niall smirks.

 Harry throws his arm around Niall’s shoulders, “You would never do that. Because you loveeeeee me, Niall,” He giggles, nearly tripping over the curb.

“Yeah, yeah. Just pay attention to where you’re walking before you fall on your face and I have to carry your drunk arse all the way home.”


	3. trois

Louis takes them all out for a big last hoorah the night before Niall and Harry are set to leave. “LADS NIGHT!” Louis yells as loud as possible into Zayn’s ear as he sloshes his drink on the front of Liam’s favorite Burberry shirt and Niall doesn’t mean to laugh, he really doesn’t. But it’s nice, just a bit a fun after a stressful week of finals that he hadn’t planned on enduring in the first place.

 

Niall passed his finals by the skin of teeth after Harry practically forced him to take his after he forced Harry to take his _own_ and that’s not how their agreement was supposed to work.

 

It doesn’t matter though, anyway because Niall isn’t coming back after this. He’s currently pacing around his room packing all of the essentials for their trip and plans on having the rest of his belongings shipped back home separately.

 

He has already talked to his parents and they’ve arranged everything so all he has to do is show back up on their doorstep once Harry is done galavanting across the globe with him for the summer.

 

Louis’ big night doesn’t do much to calm his nerves in the long haul. It’s temporarily fun at least up until a glassy eyed Harry starts smiling goofily at him and grabs his hand demanding for them to go home and pack immediately because they have a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

 

When they finally get back to Niall’s dorm though, Harry himself is of little to no help by this point. He’s spread out on his back on Niall’s bed uselessly pulling at a loose thread in his bed sheet.

 

“I reckon this is enough,” Niall gestures to his duffle bag filled to the brim with mostly shoes, a couple pair of shorts and various shirts. “If it isn’t though I can always borrow some of yours.”

 

“As you always do.” Harry rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway as he pats the bed next to him. “You should’ve packed days ago like I did, we wouldn’t have to be going through this right now you know.”

 

“Not sure who this _we_ is you speak of, Styles.” Niall obliges and plops down next to Harry whose grin so infectious that Niall can’t help but smile back.

 

“This is gonna be great.” Harry says. “Just you and me all summer with all the money, booze, and _girls_ we could ever want.”

 

Niall nods because he’s excited, he really is, but he can’t stop thinking about what happens afterward. What happens when this is all over? When they’ve spent all of Harry’s parents’ money and drank to their hearts desires and fucked all the foreign girls they could find... What happens then?

 

Nothing happens, that’s what. Niall’s gonna go back home and probably go join his dad working at the docks until he dies and maybe he and Harry and the rest of the lads will keep in touch, or maybe not.

 

“Hey,” Harry pokes at his cheek. “Stop that.”

 

“Stop what?” Niall asks, he wasn’t doing anything, just sitting there.

 

“Stop thinking.” Harry opens the flat of his palm against Niall’s cheek and presses his thumb where Niall assumes a dimple would be if he were, well, _Harry_. “You’re thinking too much. Finals are over, no more thinking.”

 

Niall nods, “Okay.” He tries not to lean into the touch too much, but being around Harry ‘the human cat’ Styles for so long has rubbed off on him and he can’t help himself when he all but purrs.

 

They both yawn in unison and Harry pulls away, only to flop back onto the bed. “Let’s get some rest,” he opens his arms “I’m crashing here tonight so you don’t duck out on me tomorrow morning and have me catching a plane to Ibiza alone.”

 

“I would never,” Niall shakes his head, but settles down next to him after getting up to flick off the light.

 

Harry demonstrates his finely tuned feline instincts when Niall lies down next to him. He spoons up behind him and dips his head, nuzzles at the fine hairs at the nape of Niall’s neck before murmuring a quiet, “Night Niall.”

 

Niall can feel the soft of Harry’s curls tickling at his cheek. “G’night Haz,” he says back, a beat later, he’s not sure how long its been but Harry’s breaths have evened out to a slow enough lull that he thinks maybe he’s been asleep for a while now.

 

He’s not all that tired. His mind is stuck running a mile a minute. Running. Ha! What a joke. Something Niall physically, probably, _maybe_ , won’t ever be able to do again. He’s got to be positive like Harry always tells him. Like his doctors tried to tell him, _but what’s the point?_ Wait, there he goes again.

 

“Positive,” he says and Harry reaches out and throws an arm around him. He puts a big hand right over his heart and pulls Niall toward him until Niall’s back is against his chest and it’s like... It’s nice that even while he’s unconscious he can tell when Niall needs that sense of stability that calms him down enough to get some sleep.


	4. quatre

The flight to Ibiza isn’t a very long, but Harry’s growing restless. After Louis had dropped the boys off at the airport and made a fool out of himself by yelling things like “MY BABY BOYS ARE ALL GROWN UP AND OFF TO TRAVEL THE WORLD ALONE” and “BE SAFE AND CALL MAMA EVERY DAY” and “DON’T PICK UP ANY STI’S”, they boarded their plane and Niall was asleep within three minutes. Harry had tried countless times to do the same, but he was too excited to sleep. He considered waking Niall up at this point, but Niall would probably punch Harry in the face if he woke him up just because he was _bored_ , so as soon as the pilot announces that they would land in ten minutes, Harry nearly screams.

“Niall!” Harry squeals, practically climbing into the blonde boys lap as he leans over to wake him.

“Whaaaat,” Niall groans, pushing Harry out of his face.

“We’re almost there! Wake up!”

Niall sits up a little straighter and looks at Harry, who’s bouncing in his seat with excitement, and chuckles, shaking his head, “You need to relax.”

But by the time the plane lands, Harry’s rubbed off on Niall and he’s now bouncing as well, and when they get the okay to get off the plane, they sprint down the aisle to the door nearly taking out a small child. After retrieving their bags from the luggage claim, Harry hails a cab and the boys arrive at the house no more than 15 minutes later.

Niall’s jaw drops as he climbs out of the cab “Your parents own this place?”

Harry grins and nods at his friend “They bought it when I was ten. We used to spend every summer down here.”

The boys head into the house and Niall nearly cries, "This room is bigger than my entire house.”

Harry grabs Niall’s hand and starts dragging him through the house, “Come on, I’ll show you around and then we can go out.”

“It’s not even dark out yet,” Niall says.

Harry laughs, “It will be by the time we’re ready. Besides, people go out early around here and stay out all night.”

After Harry shows Niall every room in the house and the boys are showered and ready, it's well after 9PM. Harry throws his arm around Niall's shoulders and pulls him out of the house, locking the door behind him.

"I don't feel like waiting for a cab, so we're just going to walk to the club if that's okay with you," Harry mumbles as he drags Niall off down the street.

They walk in silence for a while before Harry pulls Niall in closer to him and hugs him tightly, “I’m glad you decided to come with me, Niall,” He smiles, nuzzling into Niall’s neck.

Niall laughs and shoves Harry off of him and he almost falls into a group of people walking by them, “You know, with the way you hang all over me all the time, you’re gonna give people the wrong idea,” He smirks.

Harry smirks back at Niall, raking a hand into his hair, “Let them think what they want, my dear,” He says as he smacks a kiss to his cheek.

Niall rolls his eyes and tries to shove Harry off of him again as they make it to the club but Harry’s got his arms locked around his neck at this point and Niall’s wriggling trying to get out.

“Come on, Niall, don’t you love me, baby?” Harry yells, attracting the attention of several people around.

Niall throws his head back and cackles and Harry grins at him as he lets him go, pushing him inside. The club is mobbed, bodies packed wall to wall and Niall hesitates at the door. He’s never been one for big crowds.

Harry turns around when he realizes Niall isn’t next to him and smiles gently at him, “It’ll be alright, Niall,” He calls over the loud music, “I won’t leave you by yourself even for a second, okay? I promise.”

Niall nods slowly and Harry smiles again and grabs Niall’s hand tightly, pulling him behind him and shoving his way through the crowd in the direction of the bar. After what seems like an hour, the bartender finally gets to them and Harry orders two shots for each of them to “get the party started” as he put it.

"Mate, that girl was checking you out," Harry grins at Niall, nodding in her general direction.

Niall turns around and the girl smiles at him and waves her fingers and a blush creeps up Niall's neck all the way to his ears and Harry cackles, ruffling Niall's hair as the bartender places their shots on the bar.

Harry picks two up and hands one to Niall, "A TOAST," he screams, holding his in the air and Niall laughs at how obnoxious he is even over the loud music, "to the best summer of our lives."


	5. cinq

Harry’s already trashed.

 

Niall is well on his way as well, but he has always been better at handling his liquor than Harry is. He figures one more drink won’t hurt him but that’s it because he’s got a careful eye on Harry who is over on the dancefloor gyrating around to a song in a language Niall’s not sure really exists. It’s gotten to the point that Harry’s movements are starting to look less like dancing and more like flailing.

 

Harry’s ears must be red because he turns to Niall and looks right at him with a bright smile. “You were thinking about me,” he says when he stumbles over and grabs Niall’s beer right out of his hand before downing it.

 

“When am I not?” Niall says cheekily and Harry blushes a bright red. He’s joking, he’s feeling loose and a lot like his bones are made of jelly and he’s used to just saying whatever pops in his head but he’s not really used to this kind of reaction, not from Harry at least.

 

“Oh Ni,” Harry says when he recovers, “do you say that to all the drunk girls you chat up at the club?”

 

“Nah, just the cute ones.” Niall says with a wink and Harry giggles. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

“Speaking of girls,” Harry starts when Niall grabs his hand and tugs at it, but Harry doesn’t budge. “But you and that girl,” he frowns.

 

“I already got her number,” Niall lies and pulls at him again toward the back exit.

 

“Yeah?” Harry stops again and Niall wishes Harry wasn’t built like a baby giraffe. “How was that?”

 

Niall would feel bad about lying to Harry if the fact that the girl looked so much like him hadn’t bothered him so much.

 

“She’s from France,” Niall tells him and at least that’s the truth. She also had long brown wavy hair, shockingly green eyes and a bright dimpled smile to rival that of Harry himself. She could probably charm herself into the pants of any other guy she wanted, much like Harry, Niall thinks.

 

Harry waggles his eyebrows. “Oh, a French girl? I hear they’re wild.”

 

“We’ll see soon enough.” he says and figures maybe if he just acts like he’s ready to leave Harry will follow and stop asking so many questions. He doesn’t though and Harry yanks him back with their still attached hands.

 

“Let’s dance,” Harry smiles, his lips bright red and wet from the drink he stole from Niall. Niall wants to protest but knows there no reason in even pretending that he’s not going to give in eventually anyway. The only reason he’s even here is because of Harry and that itself is a testament to the inner workings of their relationship.

 

He lets Harry lead him out to the dancefloor with the promise of, “Just two songs only, I swear Ni!” but finds himself covered in sweat and Harry at 3AM as they’re being shoved out of the now closed club.

 

“We could head somewhere else,” Harry tells him. “I know places that don’t close until like 6.”

 

Niall shakes his head. “I think we should just head back.” The air is cool and there’s a fog hanging just above them that sobers him up a bit as he attempts to hail down a cab.

 

Harry pouts but climbs in after Niall when the cab gets there and slowly drawls out the address to their temporary home. He doesn’t even bother with his seatbelt and instead settles for just stretching across the backseat with his head in Niall’s lap.

 

“That was fun,” he mumbles into Niall’s shirt, eyes drooped low.

 

“It was,” Niall agrees and pulls a hand through Harry’s sweaty hair until he mewls and leans further into the touch.

 

At some point they must’ve both fallen asleep because Niall wakes up to the cabbie telling them to get out. Niall helps Harry up and out and hangs back before heading towards the door while Harry pays the driver.

 

They stumble in together shortly after and he helps Harry to his room where he falls face first on his bed. “G’night Hazza,” Niall says from the doorway and turns to leave but stops short when Harry calls for him.

 

“Niall,” he says into his pillow, “stay.”

 

“But—”

 

“Stay,” he says again and lifts an arm up in beckoning. “Please?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Niall nods and flops down next to Harry who goes all octopus limbed and clings onto him.

 

“Thanks,” he says and drops off next Niall with a small, “‘Night.”

 

Niall doesn’t reply, but that’s okay because neither of them will remember when they wake up anyway.


	6. six

Harry rolls over and is met with a face full of hair. He blinks a few times, clearly confused, before realizing it's Niall and settles back into his pillow. It's then that he notices the pounding in his head and he groans, throwing an arm over his face. He nudges his cold toes against Niall's warm leg and shakes him a few times and it takes almost two minutes for Niall to even twitch and then he’s kicking Harry’s foot away from him and groaning a muffled “Fuck offffff,” into his pillow.

 

“But I’m hungover and I need to eat something,” Harry whines, nuzzling into Niall’s bare shoulder.

 

"So go eat something and let me sleep, you twat."

 

"There's no food in the house, we have to go out."

 

Niall groans again and rolls onto his side so he's facing Harry and he stifles a laugh. Harry's hair looks like it's been through a blender and he's got marks from the sheets all over his face. But Niall's sure he doesn't look much better.

 

"There's a diner right down the road. They make the best omelettes," Harry continues as he climbs out of bed which might've been a bad idea considering the amount of alcohol he consumed the night before but he ignores the fact that he feels like he's going to vomit and tells himself it's just because he hasn't eaten.

 

Niall sprawls out on Harry's bed and stretches his arms above his head, "You had me at ‘diner’. I'm starving."

 

Harry smirks at him knowingly because really what else is new and throws on his clothes before heading downstairs to take some aspirin while he waits for Niall.

 

They make it to the diner after Niall has to practically drag Harry the last block or so because the combination of his headache and his stomach and the sun is not a good one and Harry tells Niall he's dying and now he's got his head down on the table waiting for someone to come take their order.

 

Niall's playing mindlessly with Harry's curls when the waitress comes over and he orders them both some coffee and is about to give up and order the first thing on the menu because he's Niall and food is overwhelming to him and he can't decide when Harry sits up just enough to order whatever his “usual” is for both of them. She gives them both a smile before she walks away and Harry's groaning again earning an eye roll from Niall.

 

"This was your idea, remember," Niall laughs.

 

The waitress brings over their coffee and Niall orders Harry to sit up and drink it or he's gonna leave him for dead in the middle of this diner and go back home. After he drinks about half of it he seems to perk up a bit and doesn't look so much like he's going to faint.

 

"We should talk about where else we wanna go," Harry suggests.

 

"What, like on the island?" Niall asks.

 

Harry laughs and shakes his head, "No. Where else in the world." Niall gawks at him like he's fucking crazy and Harry laughs again, "You didn't really think this was it, did you?"

 

“To be honest, I thought we’d spend a week or two here drinking non stop until your parents cut you off and told you to get your arse home,” Niall shrugs.

 

Harry smirks at him, “Please, my parents would never cut me off. We should go to Paris. And Germany. And Australia. And-”

 

Niall cuts him off, “Jesus, Harry. What part of _I have no money_ do you not understand?”

 

“And what part of _you don’t have to worry about the money_ do _you_ not understand?” Niall opens his mouth to protest but Harry points a finger at him, “Shut up. I’m doing this whether you like it or not. I will drag you across Europe by your ears if I have to.”

 

Niall shakes his head, suddenly very interested in his coffee cup, “It’s too much, Harry,” he says quietly.

 

Harry smiles at him and reaches across the table, ruffling his hair, “Nonsense.”

 

The waitress brings their food over and they start eating like they haven’t eaten in weeks. A few minutes pass in silence before Harry slides his food to Niall’s side of the table and now he’s climbing over there as well and pushing Niall against the window so he can sit next to him.

 

Niall laughs, “What the hell are you doing?”

 

Harry doesn’t respond, just takes out his phone and types something before shoving it in Niall’s face.

 

Niall studies the page and realizes it’s a google search of some theme park and he cocks an eyebrow at Harry like he doesn’t get it and Harry rolls his eyes, “It’s Disneyland! We should go to Paris and go to Disneyland!” He squeals and there’s a few people staring at him now.

 

Niall snorts, “How old are you, Styles?”

 

“19,” He grins proudly, shoving an entire piece of toast in his mouth.

 

“And you wanna go to _Disneyland_?”

 

Harry narrows his eyes at him, “Of course I do. It’s fucking Disneyland, Niall. In _Paris_.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes at him and shakes his head, “Whatever you say, Harry.”

 

Apparently the food has helped Harry’s hangover because he’s bouncing in his seat again, “We should go some other places before France, though.”

 

“Whatever you want to do, mate, it’s your money. Well, your _parents_ money,” Niall smirks.

 

Harry claps and he’s still bouncing and Niall’s rolling his eyes again, “As soon as we get back to the house I’m gonna plan this all out and start booking flights. NIALL, THIS IS GONNA BE SO GOOD!” Harry yells and now even more people are staring but they don’t care.

 

It’s then that the waitress brings their bill over and places it on the table, “I’ll take this whenever you’re ready. And, can I just say that you two make an adorable couple,” She grins.

 

Niall’s eyes widen, “Oh, we’re n-”

 

But Harry cuts him off, “Thank you,” He smiles, throwing an arm around Niall’s shoulders and Niall’s blushing like crazy.

 

After the waitress walks away Niall cocks an eyebrow at him, “What did you do that for?”

 

Harry shrugs, “It’s easier than having to tell her we’re not together and embarrassing her, right?”

 

Niall nods, “I guess.”

 

Harry pays the bill and now they’re walking back to the house and Harry’s got his arm around Niall’s shoulders and Niall really shouldn’t be blushing again but he is.

 

Harry notices and he smirks at Niall and ruffles his hair, “Have I got you all flustered, Nialler?”

 

Niall rolls his eyes because Harry’s so cocky and he pushes him off of him, “No, mate, it’s fucking hot out and the fact that you’re hanging all over me isn’t helping.”

 

Harry laughs and they make it back to the house much faster than they made it to the diner considering Niall didn’t have to practically carry him this time. Harry sits on the floor leaning against the couch on his laptop for the next few hours making a list of where they’re gonna go and when and booking a few flights and train tickets while Niall lays on the couch watching over Harry’s shoulder and complaining about how much money Harry is spending.

 

When Harry finishes they spend the whole week sitting on the beach every day and getting drunk every night and now they’re stumbling back to the house giggling like children partially because they’re both trashed and partially because they’re leaving tomorrow and they’re excited. They fall asleep after a while but it’s _possible_ that Harry kissed Niall on the mouth and it’s _possible_ that Niall kissed Harry right back, but they’re both too drunk to even realize it.

 

It’s been three whole days and now they’re in Germany and things aren’t the same. Sure, they still walk around and look at shit every day and go out and get drunk every night but really the only time things are somewhat normal is when they’re both full of alcohol. Now it’s practically three in the morning and Harry really hopes Liam isn’t asleep when he texts him ‘ _Liam I kissed Niall the other night and I’m having a panic attack_ ’.

 

After what seems like hours but is really only two minutes he gets back ‘ _whst do u mean u kissed Niall?_ ’ And Harry’s rolling his eyes because he couldn’t be more clear about what he just said so he tells him ‘ _we were really drunk and I don’t know he was right there and I just kissed him and I don’t think he remembers. What should I doooo?_ ’

 

Harry quietly climbs out of his bed and slides on his shoes, grabbing his phone and his keycard before tiptoeing across the room to the door, checking a few times to make sure Niall hasn’t woken up and now he’s wandering the streets of Berlin because he’s really freaking out about this. Liam’s asking Harry why he’s even upset that Niall doesn’t remember if he didn’t want it to happen in the first place and Harry’s angry because he obviously doesn’t know the answer to that question. A little later he gets ‘ _Harry are u upset because mayb u have feelibgs for Niall?_ ’ And after thinking about it, he says ‘ _I don’t know_ ’.

 

He shuts his phone off before Liam has time to tell him he needs to sort out his feelings because he doesn’t want to do that and now he’s back at the hotel room and Niall’s in the bathroom vomiting and Harry’s concerned because Niall’s always been so good at handling his alcohol. He makes his way in and slides down against the wall next to Niall and he’s rubbing his back and eventually Niall stops and wipes his hand across his mouth before looking at Harry.

 

“Where were you?” He asks quietly.

 

Harry stands up and shrugs, helping Niall to his feet carefully, “Just went to get some air. Are you alright?”

  
Niall nods and Harry stands there while he brushes his teeth just to make sure he doesn’t collapse and then he helps him into his bed before climbing into his own. Niall’s asleep within minutes and all Harry does is lay there and stare at the back of Niall’s head trying to figure out why the hell the fact that he doesn’t remember is upsetting him so much because Harry could just forget about it and things could go back to normal. Eventually he gets frustrated and lets out a sigh before pulling his blanket up over his head and falling asleep.


	7. sept

When Niall wakes up again its half past noon and entirely too bright in their hotel room for his liking. He’s pretty much slept most of his hangover off but he still feels like shit. Harry’s still buried deep under the covers of his own bed, Niall notes when he rolls over and attempts to get his feet on the ground.

 

He goes into the bathroom to take a wee and brushes his teeth twice while he’s in there. He turns on the tap to spit and thinks about the occurrences that have led him to this point in his life. How he got to be 19, practically ( _partially,_ maybe) disabled and avoiding his best friend who he happens to be stuck on holiday with.

 

These last few days have been a blur, mostly because once they left for Germany less and less people spoke English and Harry’s broken German from a class he took for one term back in primary didn’t help them much. But that last night back in Ibiza... Maybe Niall’s making it all up in his head.

 

Really, that could be what has happened because who knows? They were so blitzed, Harry had scored some super sweet weed off a pretty girl with great tits when they were out partying. “Our last hoorah,” Harry had said as if they weren’t about to fly to another country just to fuck shit up there as well.

 

Niall is sure, well he thinks he’s sure, that he may have been actually trying to pull that night after too long of a dry spell but wound up stumbling home horny and alone early the next day with only Harry in tow. The sun was already starting to peak when they got there and Niall was slumped against the porch while Harry fumbled with the keys to get the door open.

 

“Useless,” Niall had said, “gimme the keys lemme try.” He tried to commandeer the keys from Harry who put up his best attempt of a fight claiming that he had it even though it was clear he was trying to jam the wrong key into the slot. So Niall took it upon himself to get them indoors sometime before full dawn and stepped forward to reach around Harry and grab the keys.

 

This is when things get a bit spotty because Niall thinks that maybe this is when they probably definitely kissed. And that’s why he’s spent the last few days pulling away whenever Harry grabs for his hand and sliding out from under a casual arm thrown around his shoulder.

 

It wasn’t a bad kiss, really it was quite the opposite. He’s not sure which of them initiated it but he knows he’d crowded in close with an arm on either side of Harry who had his back pressed against the door. He dropped the keys and Niall pulled back, blinked twice and bent down to snatch them and open the door before pushing past Harry and making a beeline straight to his own room.

 

Harry is either being incredibly kind about the situation or doesn’t remember it happening at all, either way Niall doesn’t want to know.

 

Niall hears Harry shuffling about in the room and walks out of the bathroom to see Harry sat up frowning at his phone. He looks up when he sees Niall and smiles a bit. “Morning,” he says.

 

“Afternoon,” Niall smiles back and goes to drop his toothbrush back in his bag. “It’s nearly one.”

 

“Already?” Harry asks as if he’s not got a phone right in front of him. He taps something out on the screen and Niall has no idea where his own phone is, doesn’t remember seeing it for a while actually and wonders if he’s left in Ibiza.

 

“Have you seen my phone? I need to ring my mum, let her know I’m alive and not been kidnapped and forced into a secret international drug cartel.”

 

Harry looks up incredulously at that. “What? Mate you’ve been watching too many films.”

 

“No such thing,” Niall says and Harry nods.

 

“Too true, but no I’ve not seen it since yesterday when we were at the shops. Have you checked your jeans?”

 

Niall sighs in relief. At last it’s somewhere here in this country then. “Could you give me a call? I think I’ve got it on loud.”

 

“Yeah, sure thing.”

 

It turns out his phone was not on loud and was in one of Harry’s shoes in the tub. Neither of them have a clue how it got there but it seems to be working just fine so it must not have gotten wet.

 

Niall powers up his phone and sees that he has a flurry of unread messages from Liam. Each one less coherent than the rest. He thinks about how Louis had been working on Liam, he had him using correct punctuation and capitalization and grammar and all that like he was writing a message to fucking Obama or something. But now that the term is over and they’ve all gone home, or in Niall and Harry’s case on holiday, Liam’s apparently slipped back into his old ways.

 

The first text says _‘Niall wats the haps broo r u enjoying you’re holiday?’_ and the next three are pretty standard but the last one says _‘u need to talk to Harry_ ’ and Niall freezes. He clicks the phone locked and tries to act normal as he moves to sit down on his bed. Harry’s watching him, he can feel his eyes following him the entire time and he wonders what exactly Liam is on about.

 

“Hungry?” Harry asks after a moment of Niall trying to dodge his gaze without being obvious about it.

 

“‘Course. I always am, aren’t I?” He jokes and it falls flat. “You?”

 

“Yeah let me just get ready-”

 

“I call dibs on first shower!” Niall cuts him off and grabs his duffle before dashing into the bathroom. He forgets his phone back on the bed and has to run back in and get it. “Forgot this,” he waves the phone in the air and rushes back before shutting the door and locking it for good measure.

 

“Make any important calls in the loo?” Harry teases when Niall emerges with his hair wet dripping through the fabric of shoulders of his shirt.

 

“Best place as any, I reckon.” Niall throws his towel on his head, mostly to dry his hair but also so he doesn’t have to watch Harry watch _him._

 

“Right,” Harry says and Niall doesn’t move until he hears the bathroom door shut behind him. He sees that Harry left his phone out charging on the nightstand and feels bad like maybe Harry thinks he doesn’t trust him which, that isn’t it at all.

 

He wants to call Liam and ask what that sketchy text was about but knows that he’ll ask questions that he doesn’t want to answer and Louis’ll just badger so he settles on Zayn.

 

Zayn answers on the second to last ring and sounds annoyed or maybe tired, its hard to tell with Zayn. “‘lo?”

 

“Zayner,” Niall says and cringes because he knows that’s a surefire giveaway that something is up.

 

“Alright, you’ve woken me up at bloody- well past two. What’s going on?” Zayn says, voice scratchy like it is when he first wakes up.

 

“Nothing just wanted to chat.”

 

“Right, you’re supposed to be on holiday with Harry there’s no time to chat.”

 

“He’s in the loo, we’re about to go grab a bite.”

 

Zayn sighs. “And what else?”

 

“We’re in Germany.” Niall tells him.

 

“I thought you were meant to go to Ibiza? Germany sounds quite... well boring.”

 

“We were in Ibiza and now we’re here and it’s loads fun, great craic and all that.”

 

“What are you not telling me?” Zayn cuts to the point, he was never really one for small talk. “And don’t say its nothing because you wouldn’t have called me if you didn’t want to talk about it.”

 

“I think I snogged Harry?” It sounds more like a question. Like he’s asking Zayn’s permission for it to be true. “I mean. Well, I kissed him. We kissed back in Ibiza... I think.”

 

“You think?” Niall can hear birds chirping in the back and figures Zayn is outside smoking.

 

“No it definitely happened and now everything’s all weird and stuff. And not like normal Harry weird but like with an extra side of weird sauce.”

 

“Niall,” Zayn says on an exhale, “have you tried talking to him about it?”

 

“That’s the thing, I don’t think he remembers or he wants to pretend that he doesn’t remember which is even worse than not remembering at all and this is one big giant fucking headache.”

 

“Look, hey, he’s still the same old dorky Harry.” Zayn tells him. “Don’t let this change anything. What’s a kiss between mates? Chicks do it all the time, but maybe you should try talking to him about it. See if he even remembers what happened.”

 

Zayn has a point. He’s right. Niall has kissed loads of girls before and had it meant absolutely nothing the next day. Just because Harry was a guy and one of his best friends well... that’s just an added bonus, right?

 

The shower is turned off in the bathroom and Niall realizes Zayn can’t see him nodding. “Yeah, thanks mate. I’ve got to go though, we’re about to leave. Do me a favor though and don’t mention this to Louis he’ll just give me shit about it all summer. Oh and sorry for waking you up.”

 

“No problem, I should’ve been up anyway. Text me later though, don’t be a stranger.”

 

“Will do,” Niall says goodbye and hangs up the phone just as Harry walks out with a towel slung low on his hips.

 

“That your mum?” He asks and Niall nods.

 

“Dad actually,” he lies and Niall wonders when he got so good a that. “Bobby says hello.”

 

“Good ol’ Bobby Horan!” Harry grins and bends down to dig through his suitcase. “So what’s the plan for tonight then since we’ve slept the day away?”

 

“The same as every night, of course. We get fucked up.”


	8. huit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> massive thanks to asia for writing 99% of this chapter for me seeing as i've never been to disneyland and she has :)))))

The next week they take the A2 straight to Amsterdam. When they get off the train Harry buys a map at the station and marks all the places they’ve visited in a bright red pen. They spend most of their time there in a hookah lounge Niall found one day when they were running through the shops and Harry even gets his first proper lap dance from an actual stripper.

 

As fun as its all been Harry’s getting antsy. They’re back at the station about to head to France and he is buzzing. Niall’s never been so Harry can’t stop chatting nonsensically about Paris, and the Eiffel Tower, and _Disneyland_.

 

They spend two days roaming the streets, visiting landmarks, stuffing themselves full of pastries, and taking ridiculous, touristy pictures to send to their friends. It’s not difficult for them to find their way around the city, considering Harry’s been here before and, even if they did get lost, he speaks fluent French unlike his shoddy German.

 

Of course, they both ignore Liam and Zayn’s advice and neither one of them bring up the kiss, so, after a while things _finally_ start to go back to normal.

 

"What do you wanna do today, Nialler? Wanna go to a museum? See the Eiffel Tower again or something?" Harry asks as they wait for a cab.

 

Niall rolls his eyes, "Let's go to fucking Disneyland, Harry."

 

Harry grins ear to ear at him, "Really?"

 

Niall laughs, "We’ve been here three days and we’ve not been yet, and I'll never hear the end of it if we don’t go now, so, yeah why not?"

 

Harry throws his arms around Niall's neck and for the first time since they kissed Niall doesn't push him away, actually hugs him back.

 

"Thanks, Ni," He mumbles into Niall's shoulder and for a minute they just stand there holding each other and they don't even realize it until there's a cab honking at them.

 

They immediately take a step back from each other and they're both blushing like crazy when they slide into the cab.

 

When they arrive at Disneyland Harry very nearly brains himself on the concrete when he trips out of the cab in a rush.

 

“It’d be a shame to die at the happiest place on Earth,” Niall says as he holds out a hand to help him up.

 

“Sorry,” Harry takes his extended hand and lets Niall pull him up. “I’m just really excited, is all.”

 

Harry gets their tickets and starts an intense debate whether Niall should take the one with Lightning McQueen or Buzz Lightyear on it. “This is important,” Harry tells him, but Niall just snatches one (he takes Buzz "because its green," he says) and pulls them both towards the front gate.

 

Once inside Harry marvels at the wonder that is the inner workings of Walt Disney's mind. Niall is stood next to him smiling stupidly at his expression and Harry blushes bright red.

 

"What?" Harry asks and Niall shakes his head.

 

"You really love this place, don't you?"

 

Harry can't tell if he's taking the mick or not. "Last time I bring you here," he says jokingly. "Liam would appreciate my enthusiasm for all things Disney."

 

"Oh stuff it," Niall rolls his eyes but grabs Harry's hand. "Come on then, I think I see Goofy and I'm definitely not leaving here without a picture."

 

It turns out that Niall ends up being the one who drags Harry along while he looks around in wonder. When they stumble off Space Mountain for the third time Harry suggests they head over to Fantasyland for lunch. They eat Mickey Mouse shaped burgers and watch a passing parade where Niall ogles the little mermaid's boobs.

 

The day passes by quick in a flurry of rides and characters and once the sun sets Harry realizes they'll have to leave soon and tries not to mope but fails incredibly.

 

"What's a matter mater?" Niall says and laughs at himself. "You get it? Mater as in Cars?"

 

"Yeah I got it Niall." Harry frowns. "I just, today has been such a great day and I don't want it to be over. It's stupid, I know, but I get like this every time I'm here."

 

"It's not stupid," Niall tells him and pulls Harry in close. "Hey the day isn't over yet we've still got the fireworks."

 

Harry buries his head in Niall's shoulder and tries not to think about what all this is really about. It's been such a great day, just him and Niall and Disneyland, it's been the _best_ day, really.

 

But it's got Harry thinking about all kinds of weird things. Things like how this whole trip has been suspiciously like one really long extended date and how he's actually okay with that.

 

He's okay with traveling the Europe and one day the entire globe with Niall he's okay with holding Niall's hand and kissing Niall, hopes one day it'll grow into something more than okay.

  
The pit of Harry's belly flops when Niall wraps his arms around him in a big hug and he sighs and thinks maybe it already is more.


	9. neuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> added some links in this chapter for visual aids and whatnot! enjoy!!!

Niall doesn't know what triggered Harry but he's completely deflated and Niall's at a loss for what to do. He sees a little girl with Minnie Mouse ears walking around with a balloon in one hand while her mother clutches the other and he gets an idea.

 

"Let's get mouse ear hats," he says into Harry's curls. Niall has half a mind to just snatch the one off the girl and make a run for it, but he thinks that'll for sure put an early end to this day and make things worse before they get any better. “We can get matching ones like Timon and Pumbaa.”

 

“Do they make Timon and Pumbaa hats? And would I be Timon or Pumbaa?” Harry peeks up from where he’s mumbling into Niall’s shoulder.

 

Niall shrugs. “Dunno. Depends on who you want to be I suppose.” He silently hopes Harry chooses Timon though, because he’s more likely to dress in drag and do the hula as a live bait diversion than Niall is.

 

Harry nods consideringly. “I guess it all depends on the lads you know. If Liam’s Simba then-”

 

“Liam is Woody,” Niall cuts in because its true. Liam has made that clear plenty of times before. “Or maybe he’s Batman?”

 

“I’m talking about _The Lion King,_ Niall. If Liam is Simba then i’d be Timon and you’d be Pumbaa. But if Zayn or Louis were Simba-”

 

“Louis would never be Simba and Liam would obviously be Zazu and we’d still be Timon and Pumbaa.”

 

“What about Nala? Scar? Rafiki, he’s the best one!” Harry exclaims. “Whatever we’ve got plenty of time to figure this out once we’ve hit the shops.”

 

Harry grabs Niall’s hand and drags him to the front of the park. It turns out Timon and Pumbaa hats don’t really exist and Harry tells Niall to remind him to write Disney a suggestion letter about that later. When they finally get into the shop they end up narrowing the list down to Pain and Panic from Hercules, and Chip and Dale. A pair of little boys run off with the last Pain hats and there's no point in them both walking around as Panic so Harry ends up with [a bride Minnie hat](http://cdn.s7.disneystore.com/is/image/DisneyShopping/400116160702?%24yetidetail%24) and Niall gets [the matching groom hat](http://www.yourwdwstore.net/assets/images/websiteitems/400116160719.jpg), _“for gits and shiggles,”_ Harry says and laughs at himself and Niall couldn’t really deny him that one.

 

They get their named embroidered onto the hats and Niall is surprised when his is handed to him and it says "Nialler" on the back in loopy white stitching.

 

"I asked them to put Nialler instead I hope you don't mind." Harry says and Niall beams.

 

"Of course not, you call me Nialler all the time."

 

Harry gets his stitched as "Hazza"  in bright pink swirls and they run off to get proper seats for the fireworks in front of Cinderella's castle before the queue gets too long. They end up sitting on the sidewalk and Harry’s got [a bright yellow balloon](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdp19n7eeA1rb8ly8o1_500.jpg) shaped like Mickey’s head that supposed to light up with the show while Niall settles down next to him with a tin of kettle corn and a bag of cotton candy.

 

They watch as the show is put on big bright Disney characters projected onto the castle most of it is dubbed in French though so Niall can’t understand. He just bobs his head along to the familiar music from the films of his childhood and stands along with everyone else when the grand finale is announced.

 

Its a massive firework show in a multitude of colors and shapes. Niall’s got his head tilted back and he can see Harry’s balloon flashing and changing colors along with the fireworks and he glances down to see Harry staring up in awe. He looks at him just as Niall’s about to turn away before he gets caught and grins brighter than the sky above them.

 

“Thanks for coming with me, Nialler.” Harry says and leans his head on Niall’s shoulder.

 

Niall slides an arm around him and smiles back. “Thanks for having me.” Harry goes to protest but Niall waves him off. “No really Haz. I just wanted to fuck off back home and wallow for the rest of my sorry life but you... You didn’t have to do all this but you did, and you wanted to and I just- thanks. I really appreciate it.”

 

“Shut up,” Harry says and turns his head down further into his neck like its his favorite thing to do. “Shut up you’re so dumb.”

 

Niall can barely hear Harry over the booming fireworks but he cackles anyway. “Yeah but you’re even dumber by association.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Dumber isn’t even a word.”

 

“Shhh we’re missing the fireworks.” Niall puts a finger to Harry’s lips and recoils when Harry licks it. “You’re a gross freak.”

 

“Its just a bit of spit!” Harry exclaims and moves forward when Niall backs up. “Come on Nialler I’m sure worse thing have happened. Remember that time Louis threw up on your favorite jersey when he was drunk?”

 

Niall shakes his head and continues to back away. “No way, I know where this is going.” He turns and fast walks in the opposite direction. Damn his knee has him so fucked he can’t do much but try not trip over screaming little kids while the fireworks boom loud in the distance.

 

“Niall!” Harry calls out, he laughs, the bastard. “Niall please come back I’m not gonna do it I swear!”

 

The gets past the thick of the crowd out into the clear for all of five seconds before a heavy body tackles him to the ground. “Harry nooooo,” he pleads but resistance is futile. Niall is sure there are parents and workers and all kinds of people staring at them thinking that they’re being overly rowdy to be surrounded by children but Harry doesn’t let up.

 

He rolls Niall over and licks a thick wet stripe up his cheek and smiles to himself. “There we go,”

 

“You said you weren’t gonna do it.” Niall frowns when Harry licks him again, this time on his nose.

 

“I had to.” Harry’s smile breaks out into a grin as he licks right above Niall’s left eyebrow.

 

“What is the point of this?” Niall asks and tries to wiggle his arms out from where Harry’s got them trapped on either side of him between his thighs.

 

Harry freezes. “You don’t really mind do you? Like do you want me to get up because I didn’t mean to cross-”

 

Niall uses Harry’s hesitancy as the perfect opportunity to flip them over. “Ha!” He shouts and gets up to run away again. “You’ve got my veil all dirty,” Harry whines but chases after him until they’ve reached the Main Street entrance.

 

Its all but deserted since everyone’s off watching the fireworks. Only a few families steadily trickling out to try and escape the hellish parking garage situation that is bound to take place at any moment. “Where’s your balloon?”

 

Harry looks at his empty hand and frowns. “I’ve lost it I guess. I really loved that balloon.”

 

“Its in a better place now, Harry.” Niall pats his shoulder consolingly. “Plus that’s what you get for attacking me.” He twists Harry’s ear and makes to flee again but is caught by his wrist.

 

“Why you-” Harry yanks him forward and they go toppling into a nearby sales stand. “Sorry,” Harry tells the angry Frenchman before pulling Niall away and out of the park.

 

They’re stood waiting for a cab and Harry’s gone and slipped his fingers through Niall’s and he’s swinging them back and forth between them and humming that one song from Enchanted when Niall thinks about Liam’s text and Zayn’s advice and he just-

 

He kisses Harry because what else was there to do? If things go horribly wrong he can always just go home and never speak to Harry or any of the lads ever again, right?

 

_But_

 

But, Harry drops his hand and slides his arms around Niall’s neck, pulls him in closer and Niall sighs a breath of relief into his mouth. He pulls away anyways and asks, “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry nods, “of course its more than okay. I’ve been, I’ve wanted to do that all day.” He smiles and leans in again to press a chaste kiss to the bow of his lips.

 

They stay like that until the cab pulls up and is honking at them to get in. When they climb in Harry grabs his hand again and this is all so new yet familiar and Niall is exhilarated. He wants to kiss Harry again, but isn’t sure if its too soon, doesn’t want to come off as desperate or needy or clingy, not that Harry would mind.

 

Harry leans his head on his shoulder then, he’s always had a way of knowing when Niall is thinking about him, and Niall thinks that’s a sign if he’s ever seen one.


	10. dix

The last day they spent in Paris was wonderful. They walked around the city and held hands and kissed and acted all disgustingly cute but now it's like they're back at square one.

 

They've been in Australia for three days and every time Harry goes to cuddle into Niall's side or grab for his hand or kiss him, Niall shrugs him off. Harry reckons he shouldn't be too upset, though. This is all very new for the both of them and Niall's probably a bit confused as he's only ever dated girls, so Harry backs off for a while.

 

Now they've met a few lads at whatever club they're in because Harry's running around asking everyone in the damn place if they know where he can get the best weed. A blonde boy with shocking blue eyes similar to Niall's overhears Harry's drunken pleads with some dude at the bar who clearly has the best weed but isn't about to share, and tells him to bring Niall and join him and his friends at their booth off in the corner. So Harry grabs Niall's hand and pulls him along behind the boy.

 

"I'm Luke, by the way," the boy smiles as they reach his table, "And this is Calum, Ashton and Michael," he says, gesturing to the three others.

 

Harry and Niall introduce themselves and Luke tells them to sit down and now they're being asked a million questions about where they're from and what brings them to Australia and Harry explains everything while Niall just sits quietly at his side.

 

Calum takes a joint out from where it had been tucked behind his ear as Harry finishes his explanation and they pass it between the six of them until it's gone and he doesn't remember how he got here but now Harry's dancing with Michael.

 

Harry likes Michael. He's got black and blue hair and pretty pink lips and he actually seems interested in Harry unlike Niall at the moment.

 

"So what's the deal with you and Irish? You two together or what?" Michael asks, leaning into Harry's side so he can hear him.

 

Harry shrugs, "No, we're not together," He says because really they're not.

 

He thinks it's probably just the combination of the weed and the alcohol, but Harry's suddenly very angry with Niall.

 

"Really? Because he's staring at me like he wants to strangle me," Michael smirks, nodding in the direction of their table.

 

Harry glances over and sure enough, Niall's sat talking to Ashton but his body's facing them and Harry can tell he's got his fists balled under the table.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and turns back to Michael, "We're definitely not together," he says, tightening his grip on Michael's hip.

 

Michael grins at Harry, pecks his bottom lip and pulls him closer as they dance to some god awful dubstep song and Harry really hopes that Niall's still watching them.

 

Harry finds himself with another drink in his hand that he thinks Luke or Calum shoved at him, he doesn't remember, but he downs it and Michael has to hold him up so he doesn't fall over but Michael's pretty gone himself so he doesn't see how that's gonna work.

 

"Maybe we should slow down with the drinking, yeah?" Michael slurs at him.

 

Harry giggles, "Don't be silly, I'm fine," And now he's practically got a hand down Michael's pants and he can feel Niall's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

 

Michael smirks at him and tangles a hand in Harry's curls, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

 

Harry nods and now Michael's pulling him towards the exit and they're nearly there when someone grabs Harry's other hand and yanks him backwards. Harry groans because he knows who it is without looking.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Niall seethes in his ear.

 

Harry turns around and Niall's got a look of pure, animalistic rage on his face and if Harry weren't this trashed he'd probably be afraid.

 

He rolls his eyes, "Honestly, Niall, what's it to _you_?"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Harry? After everything that's happened the past few days you're just gonna leave me here and go home with some guy you just met?"

 

"That's funny. Because the past few days it's like you don't even want to be around me. So why do you care who I do or do not go home with? I'm not your fucking boyfriend, Niall," Harry slurs.

 

Niall takes a step back and closes his mouth, he looks almost amazed, but it quickly turns back to rage the second Michael places a hand on Harry's hip.

 

Niall takes two steps forward so he's right in Harry's face but Harry shoves him backwards into Ashton who’s standing there with Luke and Calum looking really uncomfortable, "Why don't you just get the fuck out of here, Niall," Harry says.

 

Niall shoves him right back and because Harry's so drunk he falls right on his arse and now the two of them are being kicked out for causing a scene. Ashton helps Niall drag Harry out of the club but Harry pushes them both off of him.

 

"I'm fine!" He yells but he nearly falls over so he's still leaning on Niall for support.

 

The next few minutes are all a blur of Niall yelling and shoving Harry into a cab and now he's got his head on Niall's lap and Niall's playing with his curls.

  
Harry wants to tell Niall he's sorry, or ask him why he takes care of him when he treats him like shit, but he can't find his voice so he just leans into Niall's touch, hums quietly and lets his eyes droop shut.


	11. onze

Niall’s torn between punching Harry in the face and leaving him on the side of the road and kissing him if only to shut him up from his blabbering. Except he could never do that, couldn’t hit anybody really, but especially Harry and definitely not when he’s like this.

 

He’s currently laying in Niall’s lap seemingly asleep but murmuring all types of things that makes no sense to Niall. He’s known for a while now that Harry talks in his sleep but never like this. He keeps saying sorry which, Niall gets that, but Harry was right.

 

They’re _not_ dating and Harry can fuck whoever he wants even if Niall wishes that person was him. It’s his own fault really. Whenever things get too good he starts to push Harry away. He did it in Ibiza and here he is doing it again in France. It’s just that…

 

This whole thing with Harry is so new. Sure Niall’s had sex with girls he’s been friends with before and they lived through it to do it again, but this time its different.

 

It’s Harry.

 

And there’s something about Harry that changes everything.

 

Their cab pulls up to the hotel they’re staying at and Niall pays the driver before pulling a stumbling Harry out onto the curb and through the big glass doors. The concierge and other various hotel guests are giving them weird looks because Harry’s taken to shouting things in French and Niall has no clue what he’s saying but judging by the stares, and knowing Harry in general, its probably something inappropriate.

 

Once Niall gets them into the safety of an elevator he lets Harry go and he collapses onto his chest. “Come on Haz,” he says and tries to pull him up, “get up don’t black out on me yet.”

 

They reach their floor and he drags Harry down the hall and spends at least ten minutes trying to get the key card out of Harry’s back pocket which proves to be difficult because Harry keeps swatting at him and yelling “You dog!” and “Take me on a date first,” and Niall’s personal favorite, “I’m not that kind of girl… but I can be for the right price”

 

Niall tricks Harry into turning around by pointing out the plastic decorative bananas in a bowl on a table next to their door and slips the room key out of his pocket before hauling Harry inside and into bed. He thought Harry would’ve put up more of a fight, maybe would have begged him to stay and lay there with him, but before he could he’d passed out anyway.  Knocked out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow and Niall settles down next to him, figures that what Harry would’ve wanted if he was conscious… right?

 

He recalls on the hectic night they’ve had.

 

It all started with Harry suggesting they go out, which at the time was fairly normal. Going to go clubs and getting hammered has become a part of their regular routine so Niall had thought nothing of it, was excited actually since they hit it off so well in Paris. Harry even slept on his shoulder on the plane over to Australia… which, looking back isn’t that out of the normal either, so why Niall thought tonight was going to be something else, something _different_ is beyond him.

 

The thing is, Niall is not really one for PDA. He’s okay with kisses in dark theaters or in between empty halls in French museums, but here in Australia there seems to be nothing like privacy. Harry still tries to kiss him and Niall knows he’s sending mixed signals, okay. First he kisses Harry on the doorstep and then again in Disneyland, but won’t kiss him after that and its just that. This is so hard. no matter how much advice Zayn and Liam dish out its not- its just. The idea of being with Harry, like really with him in a proper relationship makes his heart feel like its about to beat right out of his chest. It makes his palms sweaty and his mouth feel like its full of cotton and he likes it oh god he does but he just can’t-

 

Can’t what?

 

He doesn’t know.

 

What he does know is that he can’t stand the thought of Harry with someone else. The thought of any other guy, or girl for that matter, touching Harry, dancing with Harry kissing Harry, hell even looking at Harry in anything other than a strictly platonic way makes Niall’s blood boil. And he’s never been the possessive type before. But it feels like, this is something that's been building.

 

They serve this, Niall thinks or at least hopes. After the shitty year he’s had he thinks maybe one thing could go his way, maybe. He and Harry could be together, at least for the rest of the trip until Niall has to go back to good ‘ol Mullingar. He’d never want to tie Harry down like that, long distance relationships aren’t either of their thing, it wouldn’t work out. But right now…

 

Now time is being wasted getting drunk in bars and fighting and glancing away whenever one of them stares too long. Time that could be spent snogging, or more, Niall thinks but stops that train of thought when Harry rolls over, nearly on top of him with drool dribbling out the side of his mouth.

 

“Oh Haz,” Niall says and runs a hand through Harry’s gross, sweaty bar hair. It’s a testament to how plastered Harry is that he doesn’t move or lean in or purr like he usually does when Niall plays with his hair. “What are we doing?” He asks dead-to-the-world Harry.

 

He thinks about how mad he got the club when he saw Michael hitting on Harry. “Excuse me,” Niall cut Ashton off mid sentence. They’d met these guys when they got there, they seemed friendly enough, plus they had weed.

 

He was squished between Ashton and a bloke called Luke. Ashton followed his gaze and landed on Harry. “Is he your boyfriend or something?” he asked and Niall shrugged.

 

“Can you just move for a sec?’ Niall tried and when Ashton didn’t budge he nudged at Luke until he slid out of the booth. “Harry!” he called but wasn’t heard over the booming music.

 

Harry had his hands all over some kind, that guy Michael or whatever and Niall wanted to punch him. He started leading Harry towards the exit and there was no way in hell Niall would let that happen.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he grabbed Harry’s free hand and tugged him back away from Michael and the exit.

 

Harry turned around looking annoyed. "Honestly, Niall, what's it to you?"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Harry?” Niall threw his arms up in exasperation. “After everything that's happened the past few days you're just gonna leave me here and go home with some guy you just met?"

 

"That's funny.” Harry laughed, loud and bitter like nothing was funny at all. “Because the past few days it's like you don't even want to be around me. So why do you care who I do or do not go home with? I'm not your fucking boyfriend, Niall,"

 

Niall took a step back and closed his mouth. Is that really how you feel about us? he wanted to ask but couldn’t even get it out because Michael grabbed Harry's hip.

 

His Harry.

 

Niall took two steps forward so he was right in Harry's face but Harry shoved him backwards into Ashton who was standing there with Luke and Calum looking really uncomfortable, and Niall thinks maybe this was an ambush. Maybe Harry planned to lead him around the world and seduce him and then leave him literally high and dry somewhere in Australia.

 

"Why don't you just get the fuck out of here, Niall," Harry said and that stung, it really did, but even then he couldn’t just leave Harry alone. He _can’t._

 

Niall shoved him right back because above all he was angry and he felt betrayed. Harry fell back and the two of them got kicked out for causing a scene and Niall could care less.

 

Ashton helped Niall drag Harry out of the club but Harry pushed them both off of him. "I'm fine!" Harry yelled but fell into Niall anyway and the rest is history.

 

“Niall,” Harry rolls over and pulls Niall out of reverie.

 

“You’re up.” Niall says and looks down at Harry who looks soft and a little bit sweaty wrapped in blankets.

 

“About tonight-” he starts but Niall cuts him off. He figures it's now or never and maybe just maybe if Harry is drunk enough he won’t remember this in the morning.

 

“I fancy you,” he blurts out. “Like properly. I think I may actually love you. I just like you a lot and seeing you with Michael had to be one of the worst feelings ever. I wanted to strangle him and I don’t want to see you with anyone else ever.”

 

“What?” Harry asks eyes wide, mouth parted open in shock.

 

“Its-” Niall stands, “okay. I’m just gonna- I need to go wee.” He says and makes a beeline straight for the bathroom.

 

“Okay but when you come out we’re talking about this!” Harry calls after him and thats fine with Niall because he doesn’t plan on coming out again ever, so Harry can continue to wait.


	12. douze

Harry doesn’t even remember how he ended up here but he’s pounding on a door, it’s nearly three in the morning and he’s on the verge of tears. It’s cold for the middle of August and he wishes he’d thought to bring a jacket but he didn’t _think_ at all, really, so a jacket was obviously out of the question. He collapses on the concrete step he’s been standing on for five minutes and completely loses it, starts crying hysterically because he’s so fucking angry with himself.

 

“Niall, please come out,” He begged, “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry about the whole thing with Michael, I really am. But you can’t just tell me something like that and then lock yourself in the loo for the rest of the night.”

 

He stood with his head against the door for nearly an hour trying to convince Niall to come out and just talk to him about what he’d just said. He knew Niall had every right to be angry with him, but Harry had apologized a thousand times.

 

He pleaded with Niall for what seemed like days, talked til his throat was raw from all the weed and alcohol, but Niall never replied. For all Harry knew he probably fell asleep in the bathtub and he was wasting his time talking to a door.

 

Harry let his desperation turn into anger and it got the best of him. He grabbed his phone and his wallet and he left. Before he even knew what he was doing he was on a plane to London and now he's sitting on Liam's doorstep at 3AM crying.

 

The door finally swings open and Liam's stood there looking terrified and annoyed at the same time, "Harry?" He asks.

 

Harry stands up and tries to wipe the tears off his face before Liam can notice he's crying but it's too late.

 

"Christ, Harry, what happened? And have you any idea what time it is?" Liam asks as he pulls Harry inside.

 

"I'm sorry," He mumbles, following Liam into his living room.

 

"Now, what's wrong? And where's Niall? I thought you weren't meant to be back for another two weeks?"

 

"Oh god, Liam, I'm such an idiot. I've ruined everything," Harry cries and collapses onto the couch, burying his face in his hands.

 

Liam sighs and sits down next to him, "Harry I can't help you if you don't tell me what's happened," He says, rubbing circles on Harry's back.

 

Harry takes a shaky breath and exhales slowly, trying to get his voice under control, "He was angry with me. We were at some club and we met these guys that gave us weed and I was dancing with a boy called Michael and he asked me to go home with him," He sighs.

 

"Harry-"

 

"I didn't. Niall stopped me. But really I could've. I could've gone home with him. After everything that happened in Paris I thought me and Niall were gonna be great, but he got all weird about it. And I understood for a while, but then it just got frustrating. It seemed like he didn't even want to be around me. So when Michael came around and was clearly interested me, obviously I wanted to go home with him. Even if it was just to piss Niall off."

 

"So what happened?" Liam sighs.

 

"Like I said, Niall stopped me. We were fighting so they kicked us out of the club. I don't remember anything after that. I just remember waking up later and I apologized for acting like a complete arse and I was expecting Niall to either ignore me or yell at me for being an idiot. But he didn't do either of those things," he says quietly.

 

"What did he do, Harry?"

 

"Niall told me he loves me, Liam," he blurts out and Liam's jaw drops, "He said he _loves_ me. And then he went and locked himself in the bathroom and I tried to get him to come out, I really did. But he wouldn't. I stood there pounding on the door for over an hour and I begged him but he never answered me. You can't just tell someone you love them and then ignore them forever," he yells.

 

He takes a deep breath and runs a hand over his face and shakes his head at Liam, "I was frustrated so do you know what I did? I fucking left. I didn't even bring anything with me other than my phone and my wallet. All I did was leave him a fucking note; a pathetic little 'I'm sorry' and some money to get him home," he laughs dryly.

 

"Harry," Liam sighs, "Why on earth did you leave?"

 

"I don't know. I was fucking angry. What else could I have done? Stayed there until he came out? He probably would've just pretended it never happened. He's good at that."

 

"You could've said it back," Liam says.

 

Harry gawks at him, "What are you talking about? I don't lo-"

 

"Yes you do," Liam snaps, "I know you love him. We all know you love him. You've been infatuated with that boy since the moment you laid eyes on him. You're just scared," He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Harry stares at Liam for a minute trying to register everything he's just said and it's like a fucking light bulb lights up when he cries, "I love him, Liam."

 

Liam smiles gently, "I know."

 

"Fuck," Harry groans and now he's crying again and he thinks this is probably the most he's ever cried in his life, "I can't believe I left. I cannot fucking believe that I left. Liam, what do I do now? He's gonna hate me, Liam, and he's never gonna speak to me again! He told me he loves me and I _left_!"

 

Liam sighs, "Listen, Niall could never hate you. For all he knows you could just be staying in a different hotel room. He doesn't know you fled the country. How about you get some sleep and you can figure it all out in the morning, yeah?"

 

"I don't know that I'll be able to sleep now," Harry says.

 

"Well there's no way I'm letting you get on another plane. You're tired and you're not thinking straight. You'll get lost or something."

 

Harry sighs, "I guess you're right. Do you mind if I crash here? My parents would kill me if I showed up at this hour," he says, standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

 

"Of course not, you can sleep on the couch," Liam says and stands up, pulling Harry into a hug, "It'll be okay, mate. Everything's gonna work out fine."

 

"Thanks, Liam. And I'm sorry for throwing all of this on you in the middle of the night."

  
"Yeah, you owe me," Liam smiles before heading back up the steps, "Goodnight, Haz," He says but Harry doesn't hear him because he's already fast asleep on the couch.


	13. treize

Niall wakes up in the tub of the bathroom he’s gone and locked himself in and that’s about as much as he remembers.

 

His head is throbbing and his phone is buzzing nonstop in his jeans pocket. He stands, wobbly on his feet and nearly doesn’t makes it over to the toilet before flipping the lid closed and collapsing on top of it.

 

The phone vibrates again against his leg and Niall fishes his phone out of his pocket. He’s got a slew of barely legible texts from Liam and a ton of missed calls from Zayn. He knows this is about what he said last night to Harry before he checks either and he’d rather not have to deal with them as well as Harry right now.

 

So Niall sets to brushing his teeth and he washes his face with the weird smelling pineapple or mango exfoliating sugar cube scrub whatever that Harry always uses and immediately regrets it when he ends up smelling just like Harry.

 

He turns off the tap and heaves a big sigh, _‘It’s now or never, Horan,’_ he tells himself and exits the bathroom only to find the hotel room eerily empty. “Harry?” Niall calls. Maybe he’s gone off to get breakfast or for a walk or maybe he jumped off the balcony last night because Niall wouldn’t open the door. Who knows?

 

There’s a single light coming from a lamp on the nightstand next to the bed that would have been Harry’s if things had went differently and there’s a slip of paper underneath it. Niall rushes over and unfolds it, its taken right off the complimentary notepad and pen provided to them and he sees two words in Harry’s messy scrawl. “I’m sorry” is all it says and underneath it is a wad of Australian dollar bills.

 

Niall drops the note and scrabbles to fish his phone out of his pocket. He rings Liam because he’s less likely to get cross with him than Zayn is and he’s relieved when Liam picks up immediately.

 

“Don’t yell at me.” Niall says before Liam can even speak. His head is still pounding as he sinks back onto the bed, the one he and Harry hadn’t laid on last night. “Last night, I told Harry I fancy him, and I do, but I have a feeling you already knew that. But anyway, I woke up and now he’s gone and I’m afraid he might be dead, Liam. He left me a note that says ‘I’m sorry’ that's it. Nothing else. What if he’s gone and offed himself because I told him that I fucking loved him and the locked myself in the bathroom?”

 

“Niall,” Liam says calmly. “You need to relax. Just chill out and-”

 

“Chill?” Niall hops up off the bed and starts pacing. “What the fuck do you mean ‘chill’ bro? Harry could be _dead._ ” He throws his arms up in the air as if to strangle Liam which he probably would if he were here and Liam would probably let him too.

 

“He’s not dead Niall,” and he can hear him rolling his eyes over the phone. “He’s sat right here next to me.”

 

“What the fuck?” Niall says again for the lack of anything better to say… Because, _what?_ “Put him on the phone.”

 

“Niall, I don’t think that’s a-”

 

“Liam, mate. Just put him on the phone _please._ ” Niall has half a mind to believe that this is all one big joke and they’re all in on this- this sham of a trip. Something they all put together to humiliate him. Well it fucking worked alright.

 

“Alright, just- wait a second.” Liam says and the phone goes silent. It almost sounds like Liam’s gone and hung up on him but Niall checks and the call is still connected. He puts the phone on the nightstand and sits back down on the bed. His hands are shaking uncontrollably and he thinks about just going home right now to his mum and dad, ending this call and his relationship, or lack thereof with Harry (and Liam and Zayn and Louis) before he loses it.

 

There’s a click and faint sound of a door shutting on the other line and chair creaking when Niall bungles forward to snatch the phone up. “Hello?” He says first because he’s tired of waiting. That’s an understatement though, as long as he kept Harry waiting last night. “Harry? Is that you?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry’s voice cracks and he clears his throat. “Yes, it’s me, Niall.”

 

Niall sighs in relief because he’s heard his voice, no matter how botched it sounds, Harry is in fact not dead. But in an instant that’s gone because he's alive and with Liam in fucking Wolverhampton. “Harry, what the fuck?” He’s only slightly annoyed that no other phrase has come to mind.

 

“Look Niall, I’m sorry that I left you out there all alone with all of my shit and yours and I just. I was upset, okay? You tell me you love me then lock yourself in the bathroom, I didn’t know what else to do. I kept knocking on the door, but you wouldn’t come out so I… I left.”

 

“You just left me here in fucking Australia?” Niall asks incredulously because he doesn’t believe that any of this has actually happened. This is all one long terrible dream, and in any second he’s going to wake up back in London on the night of the semis and he’s going to smash it. He’s not going to fuck up his knee or go on holiday with Harry or fucking fall in love with Harry like this nightmare constitutes.

 

Harry is quiet for a moment and Niall seethes. “What else was I to do, Niall?”

 

“Wait for me,” he says like its the obvious answer because it is.

 

“I’ve been waiting.” Harry sighs. “Niall I- I fancy you too, love you even and I’m sorry I left. It was fucking stupid of me, I know. I just… didn’t know what else to do. It was the heat of the moment and I was freaking out.”

 

Niall could kill Harry right now. He really could and he wouldn’t even feel bad about it either. “You what?”

 

“I was freaking out. Like going mad. Right out of my mind.”

 

“No you twat. You love me?”

 

“Yes Niall, I do.”

 

“Then why the fuck did you leave me here?! Who does that? Who abandons someone they love in a foreign country, Harry? None of this makes sense.”

 

“I didn’t mean to just leave you there. I didn’t figure it out until I was here.”

 

Niall starts flitting around the room, throwing things into suitcases and duffle bags. He doesn’t bother sorting which stuff belongs to either of them since they’re all going to the same place. “I’m going to hang up now.” He tells Harry. “So I can book a flight because I’m coming home. And when I get there you’re going to pick me up from the airport and I’m going to kiss you. Then I’m going to kill you.”

 

It’s quiet for a long time and Niall holds his breath. Maybe this isn’t what Harry wants, maybe- “Sounds about fair.”

 

“I fucking love you,” Niall almost drops the phone from grinning so hard, “you fucking wanker.”

 

“I love you too you bloody idiot.” Harry replies.

 

Niall laughs, the loud and hearty kind that usually has Louis frowning and plugging his ears when they’re drunk together. “That wasn’t even a cool comeback.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry says cheekily, “but you love me anyway.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes. So they’re going to be one of _those_ couples then. “I’m hanging up now bye.” He hits end several times before Harry can say something else and keep him on the phone for ages. He stumbles to the bathroom and grabs both of their toothbrushes and Harry’s weird fruity face stuff and packs that in his own carry on bag.

 

He fishes around the inside of the bag until he finds the Mickey mouse ears he’s looking for and pulls them out before putting them on. Harry fucking loves him, the bastard, and it doesn’t matter how much of a knob he looks like walking around with these on because things are finally starting to look up.

 

Maybe this isn’t a nightmare anymore.


	14. quatorze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATE I FORGOT.

Harry feels like his heart's about to beat right out his chest as he runs through the airport, yelling for Liam, Zayn and Louis, who are walking slowly behind him, to hurry up. He comes to a screeching halt when he reaches Niall's arrival gate and jumps up and down a few times waiting for the lads to catch up.

 

"Excited, Haz?" Zayn laughs, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

 

"Just a bit," Harry grins, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his feet.

 

"I hope he really does hit you or something," Louis smirks, "Serves you right for abandoning him halfway across the world after he confessed his undying love for you."

 

Harry glares at Louis and Liam tells him to be quiet and now Harry's letting his thoughts run wild because what if Louis is right? Harry did leave Niall by himself and Niall had the whole flight to London to think. What if he was so upset with Harry that he realizes his feelings for him weren't real?

 

"Harry," Liam says, "Stop thinking. Don't listen to Louis," he laughs, giving Harry a pat on the back.

 

Harry opens his mouth to respond but now there's a flight attendant opening the door to Niall's plane so he starts jumping again.

 

Of course Niall's one of the last ones off the plane. He looks exhausted but as soon as he spots Harry his whole face lights up and Harry goes running.

 

Niall drops his bags and Harry throws his arms around his waist, pulls him close and kisses him desperately. After a minute he buries his face in Niall’s neck, lets out a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry, Niall. I’m so fucking sorry. I can’t believe I just left you there,” He says.

 

Niall laughs and pulls Harry back, holds him at arms length, "S'okay, Haz, I get it. It's all behind us now, right?"

 

Harry nods and smiles weakly because he still feels bad and he's gonna feel bad no matter what Niall says to him.

 

Niall rolls his eyes and kisses Harry again, "I love you, Harry."

 

Harry grins this time and blushes, "I love you, too."

 

"Alright," Louis groans, "Let's put the love fest on hold before I vomit," he says before throwing his arm around Niall's shoulders, "Hungry, Nialler?"

 

Harry laughs, "That was a dumb question, Louis. Let's go get some food," he says, lacing his fingers through Niall's.

 

Now it's been a week and Harry and Niall are so attached to each other it's disgusting. Harry hasn't left Niall's side since he got back, like he's afraid Niall's gonna disappear. They're having lunch in some little shop when Niall sighs heavily.

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asks.

 

"I can't believe we just finally got together and now you go back to school in what, two weeks? And I've gotta go back home and get a job because it's not like I can afford to stay in London," Niall says.

 

Harry pushes his food to the side of the table and grabs Niall's hands, "I wanted to talk to you about that," he pauses and Niall cocks an eyebrow at him so he continues, "What would you say if I said you could come back to school with me?"

 

"I'd say you're batshit crazy."

 

"Well, it is possible. And I want you to hear me out before you yell at me," Harry says.

 

"Oh god, Haz, what did you do? Did you pay the dean to take pity on me and let me back in?"

 

Harry laughs, "No. But I talked to my parents. And they want to pay for you to go back."

 

"Harry!" Niall yells.

 

"Let me finish!" Harry groans, "Niall, my parents have so much money they don't even know what to do with it. For fucks sake they didn't even care when I told them I was dragging you around Europe unsupervised to get drunk every night for two and a half months. They know how I feel about you, Niall, and they know how important this is to me. Wouldn't you rather be at school with me and the lads than up in Ireland working some awful job?"

 

"Well yeah, but-"

 

"I won't take no for an answer, Niall. And besides, they're not paying for all of it."

 

Niall blinks a few times, "What do you mean?"

 

Harry smiles and squeezes Niall's hands, "Over the summer I might have written a few essays on music for you and sent them in. You have the option to switch your major to music production and engineering and if you decide to do that, you have a few scholarships on the table."

 

Niall's jaw drops, "Are you serious?"

 

Harry nods, "I hope you're not mad. But I wasn't about to go back to school without you."

 

Niall sighs, "No, I'm not mad. But Harry, I don't think I can accept your parents money."

 

"Yes you can. Like I said, they don't have a problem with it. And besides, if you get these scholarships they'll be paying for less than half."

 

"Hang on, what do you mean _if_ I get them? I thought you said I already have them?"

 

"Well..." Harry says.

 

"Harry, what's the catch here?"

 

"You have an interview with the production and engineering professor in about 20 minutes," He says quickly.

 

"Are you serious?" Niall yells, "You fucking wanker!"

 

Harry rolls his eyes and throws a few pounds on the table before grabbing Niall's hand and pulling him out the door.

 

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Niall groans.

 

Harry smiles at him, "When you accepted the offer."

 

"I haven't accepted any offer, Harry."

 

Harry stops walking and grabs Niall's face, kisses him sweetly, "I love you, Niall. Let me do this for you. Please?"

 

Niall sighs and presses his forehead against Harry's, "You're impossible, you know that?"

 

Harry grins and kisses him again, "Is that a yes?"

 

"I guess so, yeah," Niall sighs.

 

"Good!" Harry claps, "Now let's get you to your interview," He says.

 

He grabs Niall's hand and swings them between the two of them as they walk and Niall says, "What if I choke? I'm not good at speaking under pressure."

 

"Sure you are. I love hearing you talk about music."

 

Niall cackles, "Why?"

 

Harry smiles and looks down at his feet, "Your eyes light up when you talk about it. You're very passionate about it. I know you wanted to play football for the rest of your life, and hell, who knows? Maybe your knee will get better over time and you can play again someday. But I know you love music just as much, so this isn't a bad alternative, is it?"

 

Niall shrugs, "No, I guess not."

 

Harry walks Niall all the way to the classroom he's meant to have his interview in and kisses him one more time, "You're gonna be great, I know it."

 

Niall smiles at him and squeezes his hand, "I'll find you when I'm done, yeah?"

  
Harry nods and grins as Niall heads into the class, "Good luck!"


	15. quinze

Niall nails his interview.

 

Harry and the lads take him out for celebratory drinks and Niall ends up sucking Harry’s dick in a dingy, cramp, bathroom stall in lieu of a thank you.

 

The term is already nearly halfway over and they’re currently in Niall’s dorm. Harry’s got nothing on but his pants which, Niall thinks, would be completely normal in any circumstance except Harry’s been itching to get them off and more importantly get _himself_ off for about fifteen minutes now. Any other time this would all well and fun, but he’s distracting and Niall’s got a paper due on the history of early Western music due first thing tomorrow morning that he just started approximately _fifteen minutes ago._

 

“Niall,” Harry whines and Niall refuses to turn around. He keeps eyes trained on his laptop and tells himself not to move from his desk until he’s done. Not if he has to go wee, not even if the building is burning down. He can’t afford to fail this course and lose yet another scholarship. “Niiiiiaaaaall.” Harry tries again.

 

“I can’t Haz,” Niall says, “not right now, but I’ll be done soon.”

 

“Yeah in like nine hours.” Harry huffs. “See this is why I’m always telling you Niall, you’ve got to stop procrastinating.”

 

Niall laughs. “Are you kidding me? I tried to start this paper two weeks ago, remember?”

 

“Yeah but then I gave you the best blowjob of your life.” Niall can hear the grin in Harry’s voice.

 

He sighs. “I’m glad you’re proud of yourself.”

 

“I bet I can top it right now if you let me try.” Harry all but pleads, but Niall is having none of that.

 

“I will kick you out of my room, I’m not above that.” Niall warns but they both know its an empty promise.

 

“Come on,” Harry croons and he sounds closer. He slips his arms around Niall’s bare torso and noses at his neck. He knows its Niall’s weakness. Damn him. “I’ll make it worth your while.” He slides his hands down to where Niall’s trackies are very nearly tented.

 

“You better,” Niall mumbles and he hates himself for being so easily seduced as he turns around and lets Harry lead him to bed.

 

In the end Harry opens him up slow, makes him come twice on just his fingers alone and lays there boneless with his brain leaking through his ears while Harry writes his paper for him.

 

They meet up with the lads in the courtyard the next day. Harry’s sat with his head in Niall’s lap while Niall strums idly at his guitar.

 

“Play something proper or fuck off.” Louis looks up from his phone that he seems to be constantly attached to.

 

Niall laughs and nods. “You got any requests then, Tommo?” He asks.

 

“Anything but those same four chords you’ve been plucking at for the past half hour.” Louis replies and Liam rolls his eyes.

 

“I think it sounds quite nice,” Zayn says from where he’s laying  next to him still enough that Niall was sure he had dozed off. “Better than anything I could play.”

 

“Play that Bieber tune you’re always going on about.” Liam snatches Louis’ phone from his hands and gets tackled for his troubles.

 

“I’ve got a better idea,” Harry says and turns his face to mumble into Niall’s crotch. “How about you and I head back to mine and have a party for two.” Niall puts down his guitar, intrigued by his offer.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Louis says from where’s he’s somehow sat on Liam’s face. “You had him all summer to yourself, Styles. Its not our fault you didn’t take advantage of your private foreign hotel rooms. You’ve got to share him with us all now.” He must see the mildly horrified look on Niall’s face and continues. “Not like that you twat, I mean, I’ve got Liam here for all of that anyway.”

 

Harry sits up straight at that and Niall gapes. They share a look and Niall asks, “Is there something you’d like to share with the class, Payno?”

 

Liam pushes Louis off of him and pulls himself up. “No. Not at all, he’s just messing about. I’ve got a girlfriend now anyway.”

 

“You and Danielle are back together then?” Harry shuffles around until he’s next to Niall instead of on top of him and flops his head down on his shoulder.

 

Niall perks up. He’s been so wrapped up in Harry that he hasn’t realized he’s pretty much neglected the rest of his friends. He feels like he should’ve already known about this, or at least noticed. He instinctively starts carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair because he’s there and he can’t resist. “Rude of you not to tell us, mate.”

 

“Nah, its not…” Liam trails off. He blushes and looks away. “It’s someone else, and I haven’t told you lot because I don’t want you to scare her off.”

 

Harry scoffs. “We would never.” He places his hand against his heart. “I’m slightly offended that you feel that way actually.”

 

Liam shrugs, “Yeah well-”

 

He’s cut off short when Louis smacks him in the face. “I’ve got an amazing idea!” He hops up. “This weekend, on Saturday… Let’s go on a double triple date.”

 

“A what?” Niall doesn’t know what that is but he already know its nothing good judging by the manic look in Louis’ eyes.

 

“Like a double date but there’s five of us so plus three double triple.” Louis explains.

 

“Why don’t you just call it a group date?” Zayn asks and rolls over when Louis grins down at him.

 

“Because double triple sounds better, duh. Zayn’s in! What about the rest of you?”

 

“I never said that.” Zayn groans but is ignored.

 

“Come on, _Narry._ You’ve got to go.”

 

Niall’s fingers freeze. “What did you just say?”

 

“He called us Narry, babe.” Harry says, leans in to smack to a kiss on his cheek. “I quite like it.”

 

“I think Hiall sounds better,” Liam says and Louis scowls.

 

“Sorry mate. You don’t get to change the rules. That’s just the way it is.”

 

Liam frowns. “Well who made the rules?”

 

“I did. Just now. So stop asking questions. Are you two in or out?”

 

Harry looks at Niall questioningly. Niall shrugs. He loves hanging out with the lads and if there’s food involved, which what is a proper date without food anyway, then he’s down for the count. He nods and Harry grins.

 

“Sure Lou, we’ll go.”

 

“Would you look at that,” Louis crows, “they’ve already got their own silent language.”

 

Zayn sighs. “So do you and I Louis and we’re not dating.”

 

“Yeah we could be though.” Louis waggles his eyebrows at him and Zayn shakes his head disapprovingly. “So its settled we’re all going out for a double triple.”

 

“That doesn’t sound right,” Liam says, “and what about me? You didn’t even ask me.”

 

“Because I already know you’re going, silly.” Louis runs a hand over Liam’s shaved head and stands. “This is exit then, I’ll be off. Text you lads later with the deets.”

 

“I was still never properly asked!” Liam shouts at Louis’ retreating figure.

 

“I’ve got this.” Harry says and grabs both of Liam’s hands between his own. “Would you, Liam Payne, do us the honor of attending our special five-way group date along with your lady friend?”

 

Liam nods, eyes big and round as he bites his lip. Niall bursts out laughing, Zayn and Harry following suit and Liam stands, shucking his bag over his shoulder. “Oh fuck off I knew you were taking the piss.”

 

“See you Saturday, Payno!” Niall says and laughs harder when Liam flips him the bird.


	16. seize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT GUYS THIS IS THE END and i'm real sorry it took me like two weeks to post it and i'm real sorry this is kinda short but we pulled it to a really awkward spot lmao.

Harry’s changed his outfit six times since Niall’s been in his dorm. Niall tells him he looks great in everything and really they’re only going to a club with their friends so why does it matter what he wears but Harry's not listening.

 

“Honestly, Harry, just _pick_ something already so we can leave,” Niall groans, flopping down onto Harry’s bed.

 

Harry emerges from the bathroom wearing the same thing he had on an hour ago and Niall’s ready to strangle him but he can’t because someone’s knocking on the door. Harry opens it and barely has time to see that it’s Liam before he’s pushing Harry backwards into his room and closing the door quickly behind him.

 

“Running from the cops, Payno?” Niall asks as he walks over and slings an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

 

Liam rolls his eyes at Niall and sighs, “Okay. I’ve brought Sophia over to meet the two of you before Louis ends up scaring her off. I figure the two of you at least _kind of_ know how to behave yourselves so I’ve got a better chance of keeping her around if she sees that not all of my friends are complete idiots.”

 

Harry furrows his eyebrows at Liam, “Have you just left her standing in the hallway, Liam? That was rude. Invite her in then, mate.”

 

“Please don’t make me look bad,” Liam begs before opening the door.

 

He returns a second later with Sophia and Harry all but tackles her in a hug and then holds her at arms length, “It’s so nice to meet you, doll, we can tell our little Liam is absolutely mad about you,” he grins and Liam’s groaning.

 

Niall pulls Harry off of her and claps a hand on his shoulder, “Alright, Harry, no need to traumatize her,” he says before turning to Sophia and sticking out his hand which she shakes, “I’m Niall, Harry’s better half,” he says and Harry elbows him in the ribs.

 

Sophia laughs quietly, “It’s nice to meet you both.”

 

Harry opens his mouth to say something but Liam cuts him off, “Right, shall we go? I'll drive," he says, grabbing Sophia's hand and tugging her back into the hallway.

 

"Wait I don't know if this is what I want to wear!" Harry yells and Niall shoves him through the door.

 

"You're not fucking changing your clothes again, Harry," Harry pouts at him and he rolls his eyes, grabs Harry's hand and smacks a kiss to his knuckles, "You look great. Hell, you could wear a garbage bag and still look better than all of us."

 

"I don't know about that," Liam says.

 

They get to the club and Louis, Eleanor, Zayn and Perrie are already there, seated at a booth in the far corner. Liam introduces them all to Sophia when they join them and to everyone's surprise, Louis doesn't say anything obnoxious or embarrassing. But they've only just got here, so he's bound to eventually.

 

They sit for a while, talking about anything and everything. It feels like it's been a long time since they all just sat and talked. It's nice.

 

"Alright I hate to kill the mood but can we do some shots or something? You lot are starting to bore me," Louis groans.

 

After a few drinks Harry's talked Niall into dancing with him and Niall mostly just laughs at him the whole time so Harry pouts, "I'm a great dancer, Niall."

 

Niall nods and pecks Harry's lips, "I know," he rolls his eyes as a slow song starts and he snakes his arms around Harry's waist.

 

"I hate this song," Harry groans but his arms find Niall's neck anyway.

 

"But you get to be all mashed up against your super hot boyfriend so s'alright, innit?" Niall smirks.

 

Harry grins at him and nods, pulls Niall closer and rests his chin on his shoulder, sighing contently. He glances around the room and finds all their friends in similar positions and he turns his face into Niall's neck, smiles fondly.

 

"What are you smiling at, hm?" Niall laughs.

 

Harry pulls back, kisses Niall slowly and then shrugs, "I'm really happy."

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

Harry nods and threads his fingers through Niall's hair, "Niall, I knew I had feelings for you only a few days after I first met you. I never ever in a million years thought you could possibly feel the same. And now look at us," he laughs.

 

Niall smiles softly and nods, "I know."

 

"And all the lads are happy, as well. It's just- it's really nice. I love seeing people happy."

 

"Me too," Niall says and kisses Harry's cheek.

 

"You know those dumb romantic comedies when the guy finally gets the girl and they're slow dancing together at their school dance and the camera zooms out over top of them and just fades until the end credits start?" Harry asks.

 

"Sure," Niall laughs.

 

"I want that to happen right now. I want time to stop and I want to stay here with you and our friends in this moment forever."

 

Niall cackles, "You're getting real soppy, Haz," he says and Harry starts to frown at him so he shakes his head, "I know what you mean, babe, I really do."

 

Harry smiles and kisses Niall once, twice, ten times, "I love you," he mumbles against Niall's lips.

 

"I love you, too," Niall sighs and pulls Harry tighter to him and starts swaying back and forth, "Now let's pretend the end credits are rolling." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading <3


End file.
